


Fighting the Foot

by Cheriluvs10



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven/Clara. Doctor Who/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Movie crossover. The Doctor and Clara travel to New York City to investigate sightings of strange creatures and to find out what's behind a crime wave terrorizing the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting the Foot

A/N: AU version of the movie, takes place before the turtles meet April O'Neil.

Chapter One

Clara headed downstairs while waiting for the Doctor to arrive. It was Wednesday so it was time for their weekly adventure. She entered the kitchen where Angie and Artie were at the kitchen table doing their homework. Angie looked back at her while Clara grabbed her purse and nudged her little brother.

"You gonna go traveling with your boyfriend again?" Angie asked her.

"He's not my boyfriend and yes, I am," Clara said. "So I want you both on your best behavior."

"Can't we come with you?" Artie asked.

"No because the last time you came with me, you ended up being cyber…puppets," Clara replied.

"So what are we s'posed to do then?" Angie said.

"Stay here and wait for your dad, he'll be home any minute and…"

She trailed off and Angie and Artie turned their heads around when they saw the TARDIS materializing in front of them.

"Good job the TARDIS is so small," Clara muttered as she came around the kitchen island.

The door opened and the Eleventh Doctor stuck his head out.

"Hello everyone! It's me again!" he said.

"Really? We didn't know that," Angie said dryly. "We were expecting Father Christmas."

"Oh? Well, it's the wrong time of year for that. He usually travels in December…unless this is December and I got it wrong."

"No, it's June, you got it right," Clara said.

"Oh good, never can tell these days. Anyway, I have a wonderful idea for an excursion today," the Doctor said, stepping outside.

He had a newspaper in his right hand and he held it up in both hands so everyone could see the headline. It was the New York Post and the headline said, MYSTERIOUS CREATURES SPOTTED IN MANHATTAN.

"Cool!" Artie said after he read the headline. "What sort of creatures?"

"Um…lizards, I believe…or at least that's what people think they are," the Doctor said. "There's also a crime wave going on at the same time. According to this, the criminals are supposed to be part of a super secret organization known as the Foot Clan."

Angie sniggered at that.

"The Foot Clan? That's the best they could do when they thought of a name for their secret organization?" she said.

"According to some people, it's rumored to be part of a similar organization in Japan. Apparently, the Foot Clan is branching out. So…interested, Clara?"

"Giant lizards and secret Japanese criminals, this is your idea of a fun day?" Clara said.

"Are you kidding? That sounds brilliant, can I go?" Artie asked.

"You wouldn't last two seconds against either of them," Angie said.

"Shut up, I would too," Artie said. "Can I please go, Clara's boyfriend?"

The Doctor looked at Clara.

"No," Clara said.

"Boss Lady says no, so I better say no as well," the Doctor said.

"Told ya," Angie said as Artie let out a groan.

"Well, we better go before their father comes and I have to explain why a police box is in the kitchen now," Clara said. "You two, behave."

"Or there will be horrible punishments galore," the Doctor added.

Angie rolled her eyes good naturedly and she and her brother watched while Clara followed the Doctor into the TARDIS. They waited until they shut the door before speaking.

"Do you think they have a go at each other while they're in there?" Artie said to her sister.

"Ugh, I hope not. I really don't want to picture Clara having sex with an alien," Angie said as the TARDIS wheezed and slowly faded away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Manhattan, New York, June 2014…)

Deep in the sewers, far from prying eyes and the reach of most humans lived four gigantic mutant turtles and their father and teacher, a mutant rat called Splinter. The four turtles had been named in infancy by a young girl who looked after them while they and their father were laboratory experiments. The four brothers had been named after famous painters from the Renaissance period. Leonard, the leader, wore a blue mask and carried katana swords. Raphael, the hot tempered turtle wore a red bandana over the top of his head, masking half his face, and carried sais. Donatello wore a pair of tortoiseshell glasses that had been mended several times over his purple mask and he carried a bo staff and Michaelangelo, the partier and wisecracker, carried a pair of nunchukus. The four brothers were incredibly bored, having spent the morning training with Splinter, having a light lunch of supreme pizza and spending a few hours playing their Nintendo Wii. Donatello was trying to occupy his time by repairing an old radio he found in the sewer tunnels and Leonardo was reading a book on Japanese history, relaxing on the sofa with his feet propped up on the coffee table. Michelangelo switched out the Wii for a Playstation and was playing Call of Duty while Raphael sat on the floor and glanced around at all of them.

"Doesn't it bother you that Splinter won't let us go up top?" he finally asked them. "I mean, we've been trained to blend in with our surroundings and hide, right? So why can't we go explore?"

"Because Splinter forbids it," Leonardo said as he continued to read his book.

"Oh? And if Splinter told you to bend over and kiss his furry butt, would you do that too?" Raphael said.

Leonardo rolled his eyes and turned the page. Raphael shook his head and stood up.

"You know what? I'm goin'," Raphael said to them.

"No, you're not, Raph," Leonardo said, finally looking up.

"Who's gonna make me then?" Raphael challenged him.

"Dude, just…chill out, yeah?" Michaelangelo said, glancing at his brother.

"Yeah, Splinter has his reasons for keeping us underground," Donatello said. "Besides, the few times we have gone out, he's always found out and we get in trouble."

"Well, you know what? I'd rather be found out and be punished than sit here all night looking at shadows on the walls," Raphael said. "It's after dark and no one will see us. So you can stay here if you want, I'm going up for some exercise. Deuces!"

"Raph, no…"

Leonardo fell silent when Raphael ignored him and left the room. He slammed the book shut and threw it on the sofa beside him.

"Damn it," he said as he stood up. "Come on, guys, we better go with him and make sure he isn't captured and dissected."

"But…I'm in the zone here," Michaelangelo said as he concentrated on his game. "I'm about to storm the White House."

"Now, Mikey!" Leonardo said.

Michaelangelo glanced at Donatello and sighed when he noticed his brother was laying the radio aside and getting ready to go.

"Damn it, every time I get a new high score, this happens," he muttered before he turned off his Playstation.


End file.
